Silk
by Lucky Charmz
Summary: She knows that one day he will stop hurting her. AU. Futurefic Literati One-Parter.


Pairing: Literati, with mentions of Java Junkie.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing at all.  
  
Hey all! I haven't abandoned Stare, just have a bad case of writer's block. So, in order to clear this writer's block, I'm going to write this short little fic. Yup, it's a one parter. It's a bit different from the rest of my other stories, but I hope you like it!

* * *

She sits at the counter drinking her coffee, reflecting on what was once her life.  
  
No one would notice her now by just glancing at her, but if one were to study her, they would know that she used to be the town princess, who always brought an air of innocence with her wherever she went.  
  
She has changed since then. She has slept with a married man, broken it off with the married man, and is now happy being free, and traveling everywhere.  
  
He, on the other hand, one would know at a glance. He used to be the town's local James Dean. His trademark grunt or some smart ass remark would help one to recognize him if his looks didn't give him away.  
  
He arrives at Luke's Diner just wanting coffee or tea. He does not care at this point.  
  
But he looks up, and he sees her.  
  
Of course, her back is to him, but he knows without a doubt that it is Rory Gilmore.  
  
"How did I not guess you'd be here, too?" He asks. "Coffee will kill you one day."  
  
"How did I know the next time I saw you, you'd be preaching to me about my untimely, coffee-induced death?" She inquires. "It's a really small town. And I'm not here for long."  
  
Jess smiles. "Where's Lorelai?"  
  
"Probably conceiving my new brother," Rory responds, making a face. "Eww… I can't believe I said that."  
  
"Me either," Jess jokes. "Who's the lucky guy?"  
  
"Your uncle," Rory says. "My stepfather."  
  
"It's about damn time," Jess states.  
  
"Tell me about it," Rory agrees. "Can I buy you a drink?"  
  
"At a bar in Hartford?" He suggests.  
  
Rory nods. "Okay."  
  
They stand up, and walk out of Luke's Diner together.

* * *

They are sitting at a table, six empty shot glasses in front of them, and they are downing a seventh. He looks at her, and tells her a joke. She laughs, not because it is funny, but because she feels it is appropriate.  
  
They look into each other's eyes, knowing that this will probably be the last time they see each other.  
  
"Do you want to go to my apartment?" Rory asks.  
  
Jess ponders her question. It is no surprise to him. He knows of the Dean fiasco, and knows she is no longer the innocent school girl that he once loved -- and still loves.  
  
He nods, and says nothing more. They pay for their drinks and stumble out the door to a cab.

* * *

They decide to go to his apartment. He fumbles with his keys, trying each one, until he finally gets it.  
  
She throws herself onto him, and they head to the bedroom, a trail of clothes following them.

* * *

It is morning, and she is leaving. She stands there, looking at him, tears clouding her vision.  
  
"Why?" He asks. "What was last night?"  
  
She looks at him, knowing she must finally tell him something true.  
  
She lets a tear fall down her cheek. "Last night…"  
  
A pause. He looks to her.  
  
"Was good-bye," he finishes.  
  
She tries to smile at him, and she knows he understands.  
  
He hugs her. "I love you, Rory Gilmore."  
  
She kisses his cheek, and holds onto him for only a second longer. "I love you, too, Jess Mariano."  
  
And she is gone.  
  
Jess watches her leave. And he knows she will not be back.

* * *

It is later in the day, and she has her 'Jess Box' out. Its contents and strewn across her bed.  
  
There are tickets to The Distillers, her dress from the night of the dance marathon, her valedictory ribbon from Chilton, and then there are her books. She takes out The Bell Jar, and smiles as she reads the familiar handwriting.  
  
She sets the book down and stares out her window. She does not cry, for she knows that one day he will stop hurting her, and one day, she will be over him. 


End file.
